omnilocusfandomcom-20200213-history
Burtegian
The Burtegians are a race of reptilians of extraordinary commercial power. They strive on the luxurious life of economic trade and futurological research within the imperial consortium known as the Urborium. Apperance Burtegians possess a humanoid reptilian physiology. Other than their tail and back torso, their scales are on a minuscule level but are still able to create some sort of small friction when sliding on scales. The larger scales protect their back torso and tail as they help them balance. Although their spikes are actually blunt, they appear sharp as a form of intimidation. It is common for one to receive noticeable birth marks on their skin. Mass amounts of Burtegians possess artificial characteristics that have been passed down since their technological advancements. The skin on a Burtegian projects a series of primitive lines and shapes, displaying where a cybernetic has been implanted into their bodies. Burtegians wear special moulds on their heads and faces that are sculpted by hands and various tools whilst adapting to the colours on their skin. These are presented as a form of cosmetics akin to hairstyles. These moulds usually take the form of bone frills and tendrils. History The Burtegians evolved on Urbos, a mountain-biased planet where countless civilisations scattered. Out of all of these civilisations however, the Burtegian merchants had the most advantages. Their nexus (Like that of Italy or Alexandria) consisted of a valley that had access to sea but also other locations across Urbos, leading to the formation of a trade route network referred to as 'Qwerkzacon'. These highly enlightened reptilians initiated in naval trade and communicated and shared ideas and studies with culturally diverse foreigners who came from unique biomes followed by various resources. Large depots of trade were carried out and the Burtegians managed to gain the most powerful financial and scientific industries despite the lack of slavery and warfare. As they raced through their technological eras, the foreigners were left behind and submitted themselves to the corporations that dominated the Burtegian world. When space-faring was embraced, their industries couldn't get anymore better. However, the corporations were diverse yet did not collaborate enough to reach the apex of said industries. This soon changed when a Burtegian aristocrat named Purple underwent a series of diplomatic challenges to eventually merge the businesses together and finally form the Urborium, a consortium that would strive across the stars and implant its corporate seeds into the soils of life. With their development in science assisted by species such as the Peasants, their reputation would surely boom. Language The Burtegians first dominated Urbos through the use of their language simply known as Burteg, whilst they analysed the languages of other civilisations. This analytic practice followed when they began communicating with otherworldly beings. The peak of their linguistic capabilities was reached when the Burtegians were able to receive signals from distant yet advanced civilisations and interact with their media, and therefore they were able to understand and speak certain languages, especially those that came from Earth, by watching programmes about said languages. Culture and Society The highly luxurious architecture and lifestyle set by the Burtegians, which can be described as metropolitan and tropical, are available to almost anyone within the Urborium, leading to a lack of rural districts as they are dominated by the urban world. Burtegians also supposedly take a lot of inspiration from the cultures they analyse, which is supposedly the reason for the Urborium's current aesthetic having notable similarities to the cyberpunk and synthwave subcultures found in human societies. Their dress is experimental, yet it maintains formality. Burtegians strive on the development of philosophies and tend to mentally conjure theoretical concepts as an activity, including analysis on the Neebla Force and Paragon's Hierarchy of Civilisation. Most Burtegians are social butterflies and are likely to befriend foreigners and form social groups with others. This leads to their industries making several attempts to unite alien races together. Examples of this is a interstellar convention and hub known as the 'Qwerkzacon Enterprise', named after their revolutionary trade route, and the Starboard Express, a public transport system that spans across multiple planetary stations. Despite the mass population of Burtegians within the Urborium, the discovery and approval of lab-grown food and resources have put a majorities under healthy conditions, keeping the futurological societies wholesome in nutrition. Religion Whilst the Burtegian society evolved without much of a religious influence, they were said to have originally practised shamanism, which died out the moment they began building up their industries. Otherwise, a minority of Burtegians follow nontheistic religious practices that promote well-being.Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Bipedals Category:Humanoids Category:Omnivores Category:Anthro Category:Beast Category:Urborium